Loving You (kai ver)
by Chocolate Bubbletea
Summary: Persahabatan. Hanya itu yang dapat Jongin miliki dari Sehun walaupun hatinya meminta lebih darinya./Versi lain dari 'Loving You'/Summary gagal/Kaihun. slight! Sudo. BL


**Sebaiknya sebelum membaca ini, baca 'Loving You' terlebih dahulu *promosi ceritanya ini* XD**

**oOo**

**Loving You (Kai ver.)**

**By : Chocolate Bubbletea**

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik diri mereka sendiri dan tuhan YME**

**Pair : Kaihun. Slight! Sudo.**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning : Boys Love, OOC, Typo, cerita pasaran, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**oOo**

Sahabat.

Mungkin hanya itu yang dapat Jongin deskripsikan tentang hubungannya dengan Sehun. Tak lebih dari itu dan tak akan pernah lebih dari itu. Sebagaimana pun inginnya ia memiliki sesuatu yang lebih denga namja manis yang lebih muda tiga bulan darinya itu tetap saja hubungan mereka tak akan bisa lebih dari sahabat.

Jongin terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sehun. Ia terlalu takut untuk mengetahui apa reaksi yang akan diberikan Sehun nantinya. Ia takut jika setelah mengetahui tentang perasaannya Sehun akan menganggapnya aneh. Tidak ingin bersahabat lagi dengannya. Atau mungkin lebih buruk lagi –Sehun akan menjauhinya. Dan itu adalah mimpi buruk terbesarnya.

Sejauh ini Jongin sangat handal dalam menutupi perasaannya. Menutupnya rapat-rapat agar tak ada satupun yang mengetahuinya. Cukup dirinya. Ia tak butuh orang lain mengetahuinya karena ia tahu pada akhirnya mereka akan selalu memaksanya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya atau mereka akan mengasihaninya. Dan ia membenci itu. Sejauh ini Jongin sanggup menahan perasaannya, namun walaupun begitu semua ada batasnya.

Dan inilah batasannya.

Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk memendamnya. Ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk tetap dalam zona persahabatan dengannya. Ia ingin memeluknya. Ia ingin menciumnya. Ia ingin memilikinya. Dan ia tidak ingin kehilangannya. Ia sadar diri Sehun tidak mungkin menyukainya seperti ia menyukai Sehun. Karena itulah satu-satunya cara menjaga Sehun agar tetap di sisinya adalah dengan tepat bersahabat dengannya. Walau hatinya meminta lebih.

Hari ini sama seperti biasanya. Mereka melakukan salah satu aktivitas yang telah menjadi keseharian mereka. Bermain basket. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, ia yang bermain basket sedangkan Sehun hanya menonton di pinggir lapang. Jongin tetap memainkan permainannya seperti biasa, mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari Sehun walau hanya untuk beberapa menit. Mendribble bola ke kanan dan kiri dan melakukan _lay up _di akhir. Jika ini adalah sebuah pertandingan ia pasti sudah mencetak angka dengan sempurna.

"Sehun-ah! Lihat! Aku sudah bisa melakukan _lay up." _Seru Jongin namun bukannya balasan semangat atau ejekan 'dasar sombong' yang biasa dilontarkan Sehun, ia hanya mendapati Sehun menatap ke arah lapangan dengan tatapan kosong. Lagi-lagi anak itu tengah melamun, apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh Sehun?, Pikir Jongin.

"Sehun-ah! Oi Sehun-ah!" namun tetap tak ada balasan dari namja berkulit pucat itu. Akhirnya karena kesal –sekaligus penasaran- Jongin berlari ke arahnya dan memanggilnya. Tepan di depan wajahnya sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Mungkin itu akan sedikit membatu anak itu sadar dari lamunannya.

"Sehun-ah! _Ooooey... earth to Oh Se Hoon!_"

Barulah Sehun terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia terlihat panik. Jongin menatapnya sekilas. Ia tidaklah senaif itu untuk tidak menyadari perubahan sikap Sehun. Mungkinkah...

"Kau kenapa eoh? Apa kau sakit? Sedari tadi kau hanya melamun saja."

Ya. Sakit. Mungkin ia hanya sakit. Kau tidak perlu khawatir Kim Jongin. Terus saja Jongin mengulang-ulang pernyataan itu dalam otaknya. Padahal jauh di dalam hatinya ia tahu apa yang –mungkin- tengah Sehun rasakan saat ini.

Jatuh cinta.

Ia tahu bahwa Sehun tengah Jatuh cinta. Ia tahu karena sudah bertahu-tahun lamanya ia bersama Sehun dan memendam rasa itu padanya. Dan ia tahu bahwa Sehun tengah jatuh cinta, terlihat jelas di matanya. Namun pertanyaannya adalah 'siapa orang itu?'.

Oh tuhan. Ia tidak siap jika harus kehilangan Sehun sekarang.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Membuatnya ingin sekali mencoba bagaimana rasa dari bibir tipis yang selalu tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sedikit pusing saja karena kita sudah berada di bawah terik matahari terlalu lama. Kau tahu kan bagaimana aku?" dapat Jongin dengan dengan jelas nada candaan dari Sehun.

"Oh! Kau benar. Hahaha mian, aku lupa. Kalau begitu kita ke kedai bubbletea dulu. Sekalian upah karena telah melihatku bermain basket. Bagaimana? Aku yang traktir deh!" Jika Sehun ingin sedikit bercanda dengannya kenapa tidak ia balas. Bukankah itu hal yang selalu dilakukan seorang sahabat?

"Kau yakin mau mentraktirku _bubbletea_ sepuasnya?" tanya Sehun sembari menaik turunkan alisnya.

Anak ini sama sekali tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Selalu memanfaatkan kesempatan di kesempitan, namun bukan Kim Jongin namanya jika ia tidak dapat membalasnya. "Siapa yang bilang akan mentraktirmu sepuasnya _eoh_?" Jongin pun berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatap tak percaya padanya. "Kalau kau tidak bisa menyusulku ke kedai _bubbletea_, aku tidak jadi mentraktirmu!" teriak Jongin disela-sela larinya.

"YA! KAU CURANG! KAU MENCURI START DULUAN!" Sehun pun segera menyusul Jongin dengan tergesa.

.

.

.

Baiklah. Sepertinya tindakannya tadi sedikit keterlaluan. Meninggalkan Sehun yang sudah berlari mati-matian menyusulnya. Terlebih ia telah lebih dahulu mencuri _start_. Ia lupa kalau Sehun itu payah dalam olahraga Ok! Setidaknya ia lebih payah dari Jongin.

"Hei hei... kau masih marah? Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Lagipula aku masih mentraktirmu kan?"

Yaaa... sudah hampir setengah jam Sehun marah padanya. Dan sudah berkali-kali Jongin memohon padanya namun rupanya Sehun masih tidak mau memaafkannya. Sungguh kekanakan. Namun itulah salah satu dari sekian banyak alasannya menyukai Sehun.

"Baiklah tuan Oh aku menyerah, katakan apa yang kau inginkan dan aku akan mengabulkannya." Jongin sudah benar-benar menyerah sekarang. Ia sudah mengibarkan bendera putihnya kali ini. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun yang akan diminta Sehun nantinya –walaupun pada akhirnya ia tahu jika ia akan mengatakan selamat tinggal pada uang jajannya selama seminggu atau malah lebih.

"Kau harus mentraktirku_ bubbletea_ selama seminggu penuh baru aku akan memaafkanmu." Tuh kan apa yang dikatakannya benar.

"Ya! Kau ingin membuatku bangkrut _eoh_?" setidaknya Jongin masih ingin memperjuangkan uang jajannya. Ia tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja.

"Iya atau aku akan terus mendiamkanmu."

Baiklah kau mendapatkannya Oh Sehun. Dengan ultimatum itu apa yang dapat Jongin lakukan? tidak ada selain dengan rela mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada uang jajannya. Tapi setidaknya hal itu dapat membuatmu berrhenti mendiamkan Jongin dan lihatlah! Sekarang ia tengah menyeruput minuman kesukaannya itu dengan wajah senang.

Tiba-tiba Jongin jadi mengingat sesuatu begitu melihat lambang hati yang tertera di gelas bubbletea milik Sehun. "Sehun-ah, kudengar kau tidak ikut lagi dalam acara _valetine_ tahun ini?" ya, itulah salah satu hal yang mengganjal pikiran Jongin. Sehun tidak pernah mau menemaninya ke acara _valentine _yang selalu diadakan oleh grup mereka setiap tahunnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik."

Dan selalu itu yang Sehun jawab ketika semua teman-temannya mengajaknya ke acara itu, termasuk Jongin. "Kau ini selalu saja mengatakan kau tidak tertarik. Ayolaaah... kau temani aku tahun ini. Setidaknya aku akan dapat teman mengobrol. Kau tahu, setiap tahun aku selalu ditinggal sendiri disana karena semuanya terlalu sibuk dengan kekasih mereka."

Ok. Itu hanya sebuah alasan konyol yang terbersit di kepalanya. Di acara itu ia selalu mendapat teman mengobrol bahkan teman-temannya selau mengizinkan dirinya mengobrol dengan kekasih mereka. Ini hanya alasan baginya agar Sehun ikut ke acara itu. Setidaknya ia punya alasan yang cukup logis untuk dapat sekedar memeluk atau mengecup Sehun sekilas. Dan jawaban atas permintaan Jongin adalah sebuah tawa penuh canda dari Sehun.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mencari kekasih saja supaya tidak sendirian lagi."

"Tidak semudah itu." Yaa. Tidak semudah itu bagi Jongin untuk melupakan Sehun dan mencari seorang kekasih. Dan tidak akan pernah mudah bagi seorang Jongin untuk meminta Sehun menjadi kekasihnya. Oooh... baiklah sepertinya Jongin sudah mulai kelepasan dan hampir saja ia mengungkapkan perasaanya tadi.

Sehun terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataannya tadi. "Masa seorang Kim Jongin yang populer tidak bisa dapat seorang kekasih. Kau hanya perlu-"

"Sudahlah aku tidak ingin membahas masalah ini lagi." Potong Jongin. Ia menyeruput bubbletea-nya dengan kesal. Baiklah ia sudah benar-benar kelepasan sekarang. Pernyataan Sehun tadi membuatnya mengeluarkan kekesalannya. Andai saja Sehun tahu perasaannya saat ini. Mungkinkah akan semudah itu baginya untuk mengatakan hal tadi?

.

.

.

Sudah berhari-hari Jongin terus menjauhi Sehun. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin bersikap seperti ini pada Sehun hanya saja perasaannya yang semakin tidak terbendung membuatnya harus menjaga jarak dengan sahabatnya tersebut. Sebut ia pengecut atau apapun itu karena sejujurnya ia takut. Ia takut akan ditinggalkan oleh Sehun sehingga ia memutuskan untuk lebih dahulu menjauhi Sehun secara perlahan sebelum perasaannya itu tidak dapat ia bendung lagi.

Namun tidak mudah baginya untuk menjauhi Sehun telebih ia juga masih memiliki janji untuk mentraktirnya bubbletea selama seminggu penuh. Walau bagaimanapun Jongin tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya. Sepulang sekolah mereka pasti akan mampir ke kedai bubbletea, membelikan Sehun segelas bubbletea kemudian pulang tanpa melakukan apapun lagi.

Hari ini pun tak jauh dari sebelumnya. Mereka pulang bersama, kebetulan hari ini tidak ada pelajaran tambahan bagi tingkat akhir jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir jika saat pulang nanti Sehun akan pulang sendirian. Ia tahu jika Sehun memiliki trauma tersendiri jika harus pulang sendirian malam-malam. Apalagi daerah rumah Sehun itu sangat sepi. Dan ia tidak sanggup jika harus melihat Sehun ketakutan. Namun hari ini Jongin terpaksa harus membuat Sehun pulang sendirian. Ia harus menjemput temannya di stasiun. Namun ia tidak mengatakan alasan itu pada Sehun, justru ia malah mengatakan ada urusan penting dan pergi begitu saja. Sungguh kejam dirinya ini, namun mau bagaimana lagi. Pikirannya sedang kacau saat ini.

Begitu sampai di stasiun ia dapat melihat seorang namja mungil bermata bulat tengah menunggunya di tengah kerumunan orang disana. Ia terlihat kebingungan. "Kyungsoo-ya!" panggilnya pada namja mungil itu.

Sang namja mungil bermata bulat itu langsung saja mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang kini tengah berlari ke arahnya. "Kau lama sekali Jongin-ah. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Ujarnya kesal.

"Hahaha... Mianhae. Aku ada sedikit gangguan tadi. Kajja! Kita pulang. _Eomma _sudah menunggumu dirumah. Kau tahu, dia tidak berhenti mengoceh karena akan mendapatkan lagi seorang anak yang lebih rajin dariku." Canda Jonging.

Kyungsoo menatapnya lama, membuat Jongin merasa sedikit risih karena tatapannya itu sangat menakutkan. Apalagi dengan mata bulatnya itu. "Kau sedang ada masalah Jongin-ah?"

_Oh great!. _Mengapa anak ini bisa tahu jika ia sedang ada masalah. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kau lupa? Aku ini calon mahasiswa jurusan psikologi. Dan setelah mengenalmu cukup lama aku dapat dengan mudah menyimpulkan sifatmu itu. Dan jika dilihat dari tingkahmu kau sedang ada masalah kan sekarang?" tuturnya panjang lebar. Jadi itu alasannya menatapnya lama begitu.

"Baiklah aku menyerah tuan Do. Aku memang sedang dapat masalah. Kau puas sekarang? Bisa kita pulang sekarang?"

"Belum. Aku masih belum puas tuan Kim. Kau harus menceritakan masalahmu dulu baru aku akan puas."

Jongin memutar bola matanya. Sepertinya percuma ia terus mengelak. Pada akhirnya ia harus mengutarakan juga masalahnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi saat kita sudah sampai di rumah saja, ne?" bujuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Dalam hati Jongin terus berdoa semoga Kyungsoo akan lupa ingatan karena begitu sampai ia yakin _eomma_-nya yang cerewet itu akan menghadiahi Kyungsoo banyak sekali pertanyaan dan celotehan. Yaaa... semoga saja.

"Jongin-ah, sekarang cepat ceritakan apa masalahmu?"

_Oh great. _Jongin rupanya lupa dengan fakta bahwa putra dari teman _eomman _-nya memiliki ingatan super tajam. Dan sekarang ia tengah menagih janjinya. Sungguh luar biasa.

"Baiklah. Akan aku ceritakan." Dan begitulah Jongin menceritakan semuanya tentang ia dan Sehun pada Kyungsoo. Dimulai dari pertemuannya dengan Sehun sampai ia sadar apa yang selama ini ia rasakan pada namja berkulit pucat itu bukan hanya sekedar rasa sayang pada seorang sahabat. Hingga pada posisinya saat ini yang merasa takut kehilangan Sehun karena perasaannya. Dan Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kurasa kau itu _babo _dan pengecut." Ujarnya singkat dan padat. Tanpa mempedulikan perasaan Jongin yang tersayat mendengarnya.

"Ne ne... aku tahu aku ini _babo _dan pengecut."

"Lalu kalau kau tahu kenapa kau tidak mengatakan saja perasaanmu itu padanya?" Jongin tahu jika pernyataan itu pasti akan muncul dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghela napasnya panjang dan memandang Kyungsoo yang tidur di ranjangnya –karena kamar tempat Kyungsoo akan menginap untuk sementara waktu masih sangat kotor dan sebagai pemilik rumah yang baik ia mebiarkan Kyungsoo tidur di ranjangnya sedangkan ia di lantai. "Kau tidak akan mengerti Kyungsoo-ya." Lalu Jongin pun menggeserkan posisinya hingga memunggungi Kyungsoo.

"Ya sudah. Aku kan hanya memberimu nasihat. Jaljaro Jongin-ah."

"Jaljaro."

Bukannya tidur Jongin justru masih membukan matanya lebar. Ia memperhatika cat _glow in the dark _yang ia simpan di sudut ruangan. Cat yang ia gunakan untuk menggambar puluhan bintang di langit kamar Sehun saat ia berulang tahun yang kelima belas. Saat itu ia dengan setiap kenekatannya menggambarkan Sehun bintang-bintang –yang harus ia akui berbentuk aneh karena susah sekali harus menggambar di langit-langit kamar itu- begitu ia tahu Sehun meyukai astronomi. Ia menggambar itu dengan cat _glow in the dark _dengan harapan agar Sehun masih dapat melihat bintang-bintang walaupun dilangit –apalagi di Seoul- tidak terdapat bintang untuk Sehun pandangi.

Ia tekekeh geli begitu mengingat kejadian itu. Sungguh memalukan karena saat it 'memberikan' hadiahnya, ia sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan untuk di lihat. Salahkan saja Kris –_hyung _Sehun- yang tiba-tiba saja menyuruh Sehun untuk masuk ke kamarnya padahal ia belum bersiap-siap.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sehun-ah."

.

.

.

Hari ini tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo memintanya untuk menemaninya ke toko kue miliki Lay –seniornya di kelas tari dulu-. Entah apa yang membuatnya sangat bersemangat untuk kesana saat Jongin memberitahunya toko kue itu.

"Ayolah Jongin-ah. Palli palli." Kyungsoo terus saja menarik-narik Jongin yang masih malas-malasan berjalan di belakangnya.

"Ne ne. Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba jadi bersemangat seperti itu. Tumben."

"Sudahlah. Jangan banyak tanya. Cepat saja! Jalanmu itu seperti kura-kura saja!"

Setelah sekian lama Kyungsoo yang terus saja menyuruhnya untu berjalan cepat akhirnya mereka sampai di toko kue kecil nan minimalis yang berada di ujung jalan itu. Bunyi lonceng dan aroma khas kue langsung menyeruak ke dalam indra penciumannya. Menyambutnya dengan hangat dan membuatnya sedikit lapar juga.

"Oh! Jongin-ah. Kau datang pagi-pagi sekali. Tumben." Sapa Lay yang baru keluar dari dapur. Ia tersenyum ke arahnya dan sepertinya ia menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan jadi sedikit bersebunyi di balik punggungnya. Kenapa lagi dengan anak ini? "Siap dia Jongin-ah?" tanya Lay.

"Dia temanku _hyung. _Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Ia langsung bersemangat ingin datang kemari begitu aku menceritakan tentang tokomu ini." jelas Jongin santai. Membuat Lay terlihat sumringah karena ia merasa senang ada yang ingin berkunjung ke tokonya haya karena mendengan sebuah cerita dari Jongin.

"_Jinjja?_ Aku merasa senang sekali mendengarnya. Kalau begitu karena kau baru pertama kali kemari dan karena kau adalah pelanggan pertamaku untuk hari ini, kau akan mendapat satu kue secara gratis Kyungsoo-ya." Tawar Lay dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah manisnya.

"Ya! Kenapa aku tidak pernah dapat bonus seperti itu _hyung? _Kau curang." Protes Jongin tak terima karena ia merasa ini diskriminasi. Hanya karena Kyungsoo baru dan terlihat manis ia dapat bonus sedangkan ia yang sudah mengenal Lay sejak lama tidak pernah sekalipun mendapatkannya. Jangankan bonus, diskon saja tidak pernah. Dasar Lay hyung pilih kasih, hanya baik pada orang-orang manis saja. Pikir Jongin.

"_Arasseo arasseo. _Kau juga akan dapat bonus untuk hari ini Jongin-ah." Dan dengan itu Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sungguh kekanakan. "Kalian carilah tempat yang nyaman. Aku akan segera mengantarkan pesanan kalian."

Dan begitula akhirnya. Jongin dan Kyunsoo mencari tempat yang nyaman di toko yang masih sangat kosong itu. Tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk berlama-lama karena ia tahu jika ia sudah ada disini ia tidak akan begitu mudahnya bisa pulang. Salahkan Lay _hyung _yang selalu bisa membuat kue yang membuatnya betah berlama-lama di toko.

Tak lama pesanan mereka pun datang. Namun bukan Lay yang mengantarkannya melainkan seorang _namja _berkulit pucat dengan senyum bagai malaikan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Joonmyeon. Itulah yang tertera di _name tag _miliknya. Mungkinkah ia pegai baru disini.

"Kau pekerja baru disini?" tanya Jongin langsung _to the point_ tanpa memperdulikan tatakrama terlebih darhulu. _Namja _itu tersenyum ke arahnya seperti dipaksakan kali ini. Kyungsoo pun menyikut Jongin keras membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Begitulah. Tapi aku hanya bekerja sambilan disini. Dan kurasa kau harus memanggilku _**hyung**_ karena aku jauh lebih tua darimu tuan Kim Jong In." Ucapnya dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata '_hyung'._

Oh. Sepertinya Jongin melakukan kesalahan disini. Mungkin ia harus lebih sering menyaring apa yang akan ia ucapkan, seperti yang Sehun sering katakan.

"Maafkan anak ini _hyung. _Dia kalau berbicara jarang disaring." Kini Kyungsoo yang meminta maaf pada Joonmyeon karena sepertinya Jongin masih belum dapat mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tidak masalah bagiku um..."

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyunsoo _imnida."_

"Baiklah Kyungsoo-ya. Lain kali tolong kau beritahu temanmu itu agar menjaga ucapannya." Uajrnya lembut dan Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk. Setelah itu Joonmyeon kembali ke dapur untuk membantu Lay.

Setelah Joonmyeon pergi Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Kyungsoo masih asyik memandang sosok Joonmyeon yang sebenarnya sudah pergi entah kemana. Ia menyeringai mengerti, rupanya ini alasan Kyunsoo bersemangat sekali ingin pergi ke toko kue Lay hyung. "Kau menyukainya eoh?"

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya langsung saja mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang masih menyeringai ke arahnya. "ANI! Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya." elak Kyungsoo namun rona merah di pipinya menyatakan semuanya.

"Sudahlah jangan berbohong begitu. Rona di pipimu itu terlalu jujur, kau tahu."

Kyungsoo pun hanya mampu menghela napas. Percuma berbohong pada Jongin. Perasaannya terlalu jelas tercetak di wajahnya. "Entahlah Jongin. Aku juga masih tidak tahu."

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja. Kisah cintamu itu tidak serumit kisahku."

"Ne ne. _Arasseo. _Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku terus mengaguminya terlebih dahulu sebelum aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku dan menerima apapun yang akan ia katakan nanti."

Jongin hanya terdiam saja mendengar penuturan dari Kyunsoo. Rasanya ia iri pada Kyungsoo yang dapat menunjukan rasa sukanya dengan bebas tanpa ada perasaan takut kehilangan seperti dirinya. Andai ia tidak bersahabat dengan Sehun mungkin ia bisa seperti Kyungsoo. Dan akan lebih mudah baginya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Namun sekali lagi. Itu hanya sebuah 'andai' yang sangat jauh dari kenyataan.

.

.

.

Sebut ia egois karena itu adalah sebuah kenyataan. Ia dengan egoisnya menolak ajakan Sehun untuk makan bersama di kantin. Dan sebut ia seorang pembohong ulung karena sudah berkali-kali ia mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa sedang sibuk ketika sahabatnya itu mengajaknya belajar di perpustakaan bersamanya. Padahal yang ia lakukan hanyalah berdiam diri di atap sekolah. Memakan makanannya disana. Ditemani Kyungsoo –yang baru pindah beberapa hari yang lalu dengan mudahnya karena anak itu sangat pintar-. Ia mengatakan ia merasa kasihan pada Jongin yang hanya bisa diam menyendiri.

"Kau terlihat semakin menyedihkan tuan Kim." Ucapnya blak-blakan sembari memakan kimchi spagetti miliknya.

"Sekarang aku mulai mempertanyakan siapa yang seharunya menyaring ucapannya disini."

Dan setelah itu semuanya kembali hening. Jongin yang enggan-engganan memakan bekal makan siangnya yang sama denga Kyungsoo –karena ia yang memasaknya. Dan Kyungsoo yang... entahlah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan saat ini. Jongin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pemikirannya.

"Kurasa kau harus menyatakannya Jongin-ah. Aku bosan melihatmu terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini." ucapnya tiba-tiba membuat Jongin yang masih memakan makanannya tersedak.

"Hahaha... aku akan menyatakannya setelah kau bisa menikah dengan Joomyeon _hyung." _Jongin tertawa lepas sedangkan Kyungsoo menatapnya nyalang.

"Jangan bercanda tuan Kim."

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda tuan Do."

"Terserah padamu lah. Aku mau turun. Capek aku kalau harus terus meladenimu." Setelah itu seperti apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo ia berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Jongin yang masih belum ingin meninggalkan atap sekolah.

Jika semudah itu mengatakannya. Ia pasti sudah mengatakannya sedari dulu.

.

.

.

Seperti kebanyakan murid tingkat akhir Jongin harus mengikuti berbagai macam pelajaran tambahan. Membuatnya harus pulang malam hampir setiap harinya. Dan itu artinya ia harus mengantarkan Sehun pulang karena tentu kalian ingat kan jika Sehun itu sangat takut jika harus pulang malam-malam, sendirian.

Dan disinilah mereka. Berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Jongin sebenarnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Bercanda dengan Sehun tentang Lee _seonsaengnim _yang tidak berhenti mengoceh tentang sejarah Korea padahal hampir semua murid sudah tertidur di atas meja. Namun sekali lagi lidahnya terasa kaku. Dan perasaan takut yang semakin menyelimutinya membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak bebas.

Jongin mencuri pandang pada Sehun yang terlihat menundukan kepalanya. Oh, haruskah ia menghentikan semua aksi menjauh dari Sehun ini? Meminta maaf pada Sehun dan kembali bersikap seperti biasa. Membiarkan perasaannya yang semakin lama semakin besar membuncah begitu saja. Dan pada akhirnya semua akan kembali pada saat dimana mereka sekarang ini.

Di depat sudah terlihat rumah Sehun. "Sudah sampai." Kata Jongin sembari menghentikan langkahnya.

Sehun yang berjalan di belakangnya pun berhenti dan menatap Jongin yang entah menatap kemana. "_Gomawo _Jongin-ah. Kau ingin mampir dulu?" tanya Sehun ragu.

Jongi rasanya ingin menyakiti dirinya sendiri saja. Tak pernah sekali pun Sehun bertanya padanya dengan ragu dan sekarang?

"Tidak usah. Sudah malam, lebih baik aku pulang saja." Setelah itu Jongin pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak sanggup membalas ucapan perpisahan Sehun yang tadi sempat ia dengar. Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini?

.

.

.

Hari minggu. Biasanya saat akhir pekan seperti ini Sehun sudah berada di rumah Jongin untuk mengajak _namja_ tan itu ikut bersamanya ber-jogging bersamanya. Memaksanya keluar dari gulungan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dan tertawa di akhir karena ia selalu berhasil membuat Jongin terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya dan menggerutu tidak jelas pada Sehun karena telah menghancurkan mimpi indahnya.

Dan sekarang? Ia masih tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Terbalut selimut tebal tanpa ada seseorang yang akan memaksanya keluar. Menyeret-menyeretnya sampai ia terjatuh dengan keras namun ia hanya bisa menggerutu tanpa bisa melakukan apapun pada sang pelaku.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan berada di ranjangmu itu. Cepat turun dan sarapan. _Eommoni _sudah menunggumu." Panggil Kyungsoo di ambang pintu tanpa ada niatan untuk memaksanya keluar dari gulungan selimut tebalnya.

"_Ne arasseo." _Dan setelah itu Jongin turun dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap karena hari ini ia harus mengantar Kyungsoo ke tempat kerjanya. Toko kue Lay _hyung. _Ia memulai kerjanya semenjak kemarin dan Jongin lah yang bertugas untuk mengantar jemput Kyunsoo. Sungguh merepotkan.

Begitu selesai sarapan dan mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke tempat kerjanya –dengan motornya, Jongin memutuskan untuk sedikit berjalan-jalan –motornya ia parkirkan di toko, toh ia juga akan kesana lagi nantinya-. Ia sedang malas berada di rumah dan berurusan dengan _eomma_-nya yang cerewet. Tanpa Jongin sadari kakinya telah membawanya ke tempat dimana ia dan Sehun berjogging. Taman. Dan di akhir jongging mereka selalu pergi ke lapang basket yang kebetulan dekat dengan taman itu.

Entah Jongin melakukannya dengan sengaja atau memang karena seluruh pikirannya selalu mengarah pada Sehun, ia menceri-cari sosok _namja _pucat di antara kumpulan orang-orang yang masih berolahraga di taman tersebut. Namun Jongin tidak dapat menemukannya dimanapun. Ia berjalan ke arah lapang basket namun yang ia temukan adalah beberapa orang perrmain basket jalanan yang tengah bermain. Tidak ada sosok Sehun dimana pun.

Karena Jongin tidak tahu lagi haru kemana ia pun memutuskan untuk diam duduk meliaht permainan basket orang-orang tersebut. Salah satu dari orang-orang itu mengajak Jongin untuk bermain bersama mereka namun ia tolak dengan halus. Ia hanya ingin diam, mencoba memahami apa yang Sehun rasakan saat ia tengah melihat Jongin bermain.

Tak terasa hari sudah mulai semakin siang. Orang-orang yang tadi bermain di lapangan sudah pulang. Namun Jongin masih terdiam di pinggir lapangan. Kini giliran beberapa anak –mungkin mereka masih sekolah menengah- yang bermain basket disana. Mereka juga menawari Jongin untuk ikut bermain bersama mereka atau kalau tidak menjadi wasit untuk permainan mereka. Dan lagi-lagi Jongin menolaknya, ia hanya memperhatikan anak-anak itu bermain hingga kini waktu sudah sore. Itu artinya ia harus segera kembali ke toko kue untuk menjemput Kyungsoo. Anak-anak yang tadi bermain juga sudah pulang semuanya.

Betapa terkejutnya Jongin karena begitu ia sampai di toko kue Lay _hyung, _ia melihat Sehun. Ia terlihat tengah membantu Lay _hyung _mengantarkan pesanan dan mengambil beberapa piring kotor yang ditinggalkan oleh pelanggan. Apa mungkin Sehun bekerja disini?

Karena tidak ingin ketahuan oleh Sehun, Jongin memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di parkiran. Tak lupa ia juga telah mengirim pesan pada Kyungsoo agar anak itu tidak mencari-carinya. Cukup lama ia menunggu dan sekarang hari sudah hampir gelap akhirnya Kyungsoo datang juga.

"_Kajja _kita pulang Jongin-ah." Ajak Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya mengangguk. Selama di perjalanan beruntung Jongin masih bisa fokus ke jalanan. Ia sebenarnya sangat mengkhawatirkan Sehun karena selama ia menunggu di parkiran sampai Kyungsoo datang ia sama sekali tidak melihat Sehun keluar dari toko kue.

_Semoga saja Lay hyung mengantarkan Sehun pulang._

.

.

.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja hari ini Kyungsoo mengajaknya pergi ke taman. Ia terlihat begitu lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Jika aura bisa di lihat mungkin aura di sekitar Kyungsoo saat ini adalah sangat gelap. Sudah berhati-hari anak ini terlihat murung.

"Kenapa denganmu eoh? Kau terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Jongi penasaran. Kyunsoo hanya menghela napasnya panjang dan mendudukan tubuh mungilnya di salah satu bangku taman. Ia melihat ke arah langit dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Menurutmu aku ini bagaimana Jongin-ah?" tanya Kyunsoo tiba-tiba setelah cukup lama ia melamun dan mendiamkan Jongin.

"Hah? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Baiklah Jongin mulai merasa khawatir dengan keadaannya sekarang. Walaupun Kyungsoo dering membuatnya kesal tetap saja hanya ia yang menemani Jongin di saat ia kesulitan dengan masalahnya dengan Sehun.

"Aku rasa aku tidak ada apa-apanya dengan Lay _hyung." _Kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gemetar. "Lay _hyung _sangat pandai memasak. Selain itu Lay _hyung _juga sangat pandai memainkan alat musik terutama gitar dan piano ataupun _keyboard. _Selain itu juga-"

"Tunggu dulu kemana arah pembicaraan ini? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membicarakan Lay _hyung?" _ Jongin mulai curiga dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Apa mungkin sesuatu terjadi antara Kyunsoo, Lay _hyung, _dan mungkin... Joonmyeon _hyung?_

Bukannya menjawab pertayaan Jongin, Kyungsoo justru semakin menundukan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya lebih keras. Jongin menghela napasnya kasar, jadi benar kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan Joonmyeon _hyung. _"Kau ini yaaa... selalu saja berpikiran negatif padahal kau selalu mengatakan padaku untuk terus berpikir positif." Tutur Jongin. Kyungsoo masih belum mengangkat kepalanya.

"Haa~ Dinginkan kepalamu itu Kyungsoo." Jongin memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyungsoo yang masih saja tertunduk dari ekor matanya. Ia tidak akan merespon apapu sepertinya. "Haruskah aku mengatakannya." Ucap Jongin lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit dinaikan. Ia merasa kesal juga dengan sikap Kyunsoo yang selalu merendahkan dirinya sendiri seperti ini.

"Masakanmu itu tidak kalah enak dari masakan Lay _hyung_." Tutur Jongin dan Kyungsoo kini mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jongin. . "Kau. Walaupun kau tidak dapat memainkan alat musik, suaramu itu sangat indah. Dan lagi... satu hal yang istimewa dari mu itu adalah senyummu. Aku menyukai senyum yang membuat bibirmu berbentu seperti hati itu." Kyungsoo masih menatapnya, kini ia terlihat terkejut dengan pernyataan Jongin tadi. "Cobalah untuk berpikir lebih tentang dirimu sendiri." Tambahnya dengan suara yang lebih pelan kali ini.

Tak lama setelah mengatakan hal itu Jongin dan Kyunsoo tiba-tiba saja mendengar suara yang cukup keras. "Apa itu?" tanya Jongin. Karena penasaran akhirnya mereka berdua menghampiri asal suara itu berada dan betapa terkejutnya Jongin karena yang Jongin lihat adalah Sehun, sosok yang selama ini coba ia hilangkan dalam pikirannya. Ia tengah terduduk di jalan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Sehun-ah? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya. Sehun yang tadi tertunduk kini mulai menangadahkan kepalanya.

"Jongin-ah..." lirih Sehun. Jongin begitu terkejut karena hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah air mata Sehun yang mengalir bebas menuju pipinya.

"Se-Sehun-ah... kau menangis?" tanya Jongin tak percaya. Ia begitu panik saat melihat air mata Sehun karena ia tahu betul Sehun bukanlah orang yang akan menangis di depan umum. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin tadi Sehun jutru mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras dan berlari menjauhi Jongin yang masih terkejut.

"SEHUN-AH!" Baru saja Jongin akan mengejar Sehun namun ia ingat ia sedang bersama Kyungsoo tadi. Diliriknya _namja _barmata bulat tersebut. Ia tersenyum meyakinkan dan mengangguk pelan, mengizinkannya untuk segera menyusul Sehun.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Jongin segera berlari menyusul Sehun. Dan terjadi lah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Sehun dan Jongin. Sehun yang terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Jongin dan Jongin yang terus berusaha mengejar sahabatnya itu. Cukup lama mereka berlari hingga akhirnya Sehun yang pada dasarnya tidak memiliki fisik sekuat Jongin akhirnya dapat dikejar oleh Jongin. Segera saja Jongin menarik lengan Sehun agar menghadap ke arahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu Sehun-ah? Kenapa kau berlari dariku?"

Sehun yang memang sepertinya sudah sangat kelelahan menjatuhkan dirinya di tanah. Rupanya mereka sudah berlari hingga sampai ke lapang basket tempat Jongin biasa bermain basket. Sehun menundukan kepalanya. Tubuh kurusnya terlihat bergetar, dan ia tahu Sehun sedang menangis saat ini.

"Se-Sehun-ah... Kau kenapa? Apa aku menyakitimu? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Jongin khawatir juga takut. Sehun yang terlihat begitu rapuh di hadapannya ini membuatnya ingin sekali merengkuh _namja _dihadapannya ini, namun ia takut akan melukainya.

Namun kembali, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin Sehun malah menangis semakin keras. "Maafkan aku... maafkan aku Jongin-ah.."

_Memangnya Sehun salah apa? _Jika memang ada yang harus disalahkan bukankah seharusnya itu ia. Ia yang telah dengan egoisnya membuat Sehun seperti ini. "Kau tidak salah apapun padaku Sehun-ah."

"Ani! Aku salah... hiks... aku salah karena aku memiliki perasaan lebih padamu Jongin-ah... hiks... aku salah karena aku telah mencintaimu." Tutur Sehun jujur.

_Apa yang tadi Sehun katakan? Ia mencintainya. _Jadi selama ini orang yang dicintai oleh sahabatnya ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah dirinya sendiri? Sungguh ini semua begitu menggelikan. Ia yang ketakutan setengah mati dan meragukan setiap ucapan dari Kyungsoo yang mengatakan bahwa ada kemungkinan besar Sehun juga mencintainya mendengar Sehun mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya. Ini semua sungguh menggelikan. Ia ingin menertawakan setiap kebodohan dan ketakutannya. Dan... ia pun melakukannya.

Ia tertawa. Menertawakan dirinya sediri hingga perutnya terasa sakit. Hingga seluruh pikiran negatif dan beban yang selalu ia miliki menghilang.

"Ke-kenapa kau tertawa? Apa kau menertawakan perasaanku?" tanya Sehun membuat Jongin segera menghentikan tawanya.

"Hahaha... aku tidak menertawakanmu Sehun-ah. Aku menertawakan diriku sendiri." Jongin menghapus bekar air mata yang kluar dari sudut matanya. Ia tertunduk dan menutupi wajahnya sendiri. "Kupikir hanya aku yang merasakannya."

Ya. Ia pikir semua perasaan ini hanya dirinyalah yang merasakannya. Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap Sehun dalam.

"Kupikir hanya aku yang merasakan perasaan aneh ini. Aku juga mencintaimu Oh Sehun." Ujarnya tegas. Ahirnya Jongin dapat mengatakannya juga. Perasaan yang telah lama ia pendam dalam relung hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Jamkkaman, bukakah kau menyukai Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Jongin menyernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran se- oh... kau mendengarnya?" tanya Jongin. Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Issh.. tadi itu aku hanya mencoba membuat mood anak itu kembali." Baru saja Sehun akan memotong ucapan Jongin mulutnya langsung di tutup oleh tangan besar Jongin. "Dengarkan dulu omongan orang sampai selesai."

Sehun mengangguk kemudian Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Sehun. "Dengar! Aku mengatkan itu pada Kyungsoo karena dia sedang putus asa dalam masalah cintanya. Lagipula manamungkin aku menyukai Kyungsoo disaat aku telah mencintaimu Oh Sehun." Tegas Jongin. Matanya kini mentap Sehun dalam ia tidak ingin Sehun ragu dengan pernyataannya.

"Ta-tapi... tadi kau mengatakan kau menyukai senyum Kyungsoo." Tutur Sehun masih sedikit ragu dengan pernyataan Jongin.

Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi . Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan pikiran polos Sehun itu. Dan jangan lupakan sikap keras kepalanya.

"Issh... kau ini keras kepala sekali! Seharusnya kau sudah tahu definisi suka dan cinta dalam kamusku itu berbeda Oh Sehun. Aku memang menyukai senyum Kyungsoo tapi aku sangat mencintai senyummu. Aku mencintai masakanmu –walaupun tidak seenak masakan Kyungsoo ataupun Lay _hyung_. Aku mencintai suaramu yang selalu cerewet itu. Bahkan aku juga mencintai dirimu saat kau sedang menangis seperti ini."

Baiklah ia terdengar sangat _cheessy _sekarang ini. Ia tak pernah menunjukan sisi ini pada Sehun sebelumnya dan ia merasa sangat malu sekarang. Tapi yasudahlah ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Sehun harus mempercayai ucapannya dan tidak meragukan apapun dalam dirinya walaupun ia harur berkikap _chessy._

Tiba-tiba Sehun terkikik geli. Baiklah Jongin merasa seperti badut sekarang ini. "_You're so cheesy."_

"_Yeah... and you're the one who make me cheesy. _Jadi bagaimana?"

Sehun kini menatapnya polos, tidak mengerti dengan pernyataan tak langungnya tadi. Hal itu sukses membuat Jongin menepuk wajahnya keras.

"Issh... _Saranghae Oh Sehun. _Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Jongin kembali menatap Sehun dalam dan serius.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu kan jawabanku. _Nado saranghae Kim Jongin. _Dan aku mau menjadi Kekasihmu." Sehun pun tersenyum manis ke arah Jongin.

Langsung saja Jongin segera memeluk sahabatnya –yang kini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu- dengan erat. Sehun pun membalasnya.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**oOo**

**FF ini saya buat karena ternyata saya masih belum menjelaskan tentang kenapa si Kkamjong bersikap 'dingin' dan men'jauh'i Sehunnie XD. **_**Neomu kamsahamnida **_**untuk **Kaihun magnae **karena telah mengingatkan Saya.**

**Maaf kalau semisal ada banyak typo bertebaran. Saya bikin ini super kilat. Mengejar ide dan mood buat ngerjain XD. Dan malas re-read. *hehehe***

**For last**

**If you don't mind**

**Review please?**


End file.
